


非典型愛情  /  伉儷

by heretoyoung



Series: GOT7 [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), M/M, Top Im Jaebum | JB
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretoyoung/pseuds/heretoyoung
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: GOT7 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833031
Kudos: 2





	非典型愛情  /  伉儷

1、

林在範不相信星座。

每天起床踏進浴室前會先開早晨新聞，下面總有一欄滾著今日星座運勢的消息，他會嘲笑，畢竟要大部分人都信這麼一鬼玩意，那滿大街上倒是會七彩繽紛，或許衣櫃裡也是。還會有個畫面是頭頭是道地和人解釋這是不同的黃，比如鵝黃比如深黃。

但他相信命運。他認為每個人相遇都有一定的緣分在，不說高中班上最惹人厭的風紀股長，就連路邊碰上的小貓小狗，他也不會看作為理所當然。

朴珍榮窩在沙發中央，回味電影結束前塞進嘴裡的最後一口爆米花，問他：我是哥的命運嗎？

林在範搖搖頭：不是，你是我命運裡的理所當然。

不對，更應該說，你是我的預料之外。

朴珍榮：？

總歸而言，林在範還是迷信的。

2、

林在範高中那會兒特別酷炫，教官說一他便做二，頭髮染了眉角剃了，耳洞也沒忘打上。要形容林在範，就從頭到腳一個字，痞。快畢業那時老師問未來志願，他就扔了一句我要做音樂，然後拍拍屁股閃人離開。

朴珍榮就不一樣了，雙親希望他能替自己尋一個安穩的後生，希望他功臣名就。不過現實哪來希冀的那麼容易，第一年大考他落榜了第一志願，再重考了一年也沒上。

時隔一年多的同學會上，友人A勸朴珍榮要不放棄醫學院。優秀的成績何必非得在醫學上駐足，商科也好搞投資也不錯，時間可不等人。重考生聽了氣更洩，像幾乎破了大半的氣球，再拼命往裡頭塞知識，腦筋也死得連1+1都能答錯。

另一位音樂人倒好，大半夜把人吵起來吃宵夜，攬了一把肩，拍拍胸脯說珍榮兒想做什麼就去做，大不了這一輩子我養你。

那會兒剛被PD點頭了一首曲子，未來只不過稍微探了身，具體形容大概就半截指頭的程度，怎麼就胸有成竹起了。朴珍榮當時啃著被烤得有點焦的肉串，思考自己真該想想其他出路。

後來林在範也不算食言，賣了好幾首暢銷熱門曲，隨之而來的是版權費以及更多合作邀約，痞小子一夕之間蛻變成了有錢的痞小子。但朴珍榮不費多少功夫就考上教師證，倒也不必真讓人為一句玩笑話負責任。

沒多大改變的就是那間凌晨時刻還營著業的路邊攤他們還常去，幾杯啤酒配上幾份烤肉串。林在範問他，要不未來退休後的事業第二春就搞間烤肉店。朴珍榮回他，那客人就我一個吧林老闆。

3、

學生早自習時誇了聲老師您老公新歌真好聽，朴珍榮才拍拍腦袋，給訊息欄置頂人發了句對不起我愛你。也不管收件人能不能理解，反正他沒打算把後頭那句我忘了你今天發布新曲子給補上。

曲調依舊很有林在範的特色，還特別適合女歌手的嗓音，就是仔細聽了總感覺特別熟悉...朴珍榮摘了耳機，點回黃色介面聊天軟體，用大寫的問號覆蓋告白，動作一氣呵成沒有絲毫遲疑。

另一頭很快就撥了電話過來，林在範頂著昏昏沉沉的腦袋問怎麼了。

朴珍榮：哥看我日記了？

他聽到對方在思考的片刻間打了個哈欠，朴珍榮皺皺眉，哈欠是能輕易傳染的，“啊，聽歌了嗎？”

“我原本想要求在作詞欄那處填上你的名字的，但我想這會讓你比知道我偷看你日記還要生氣。”

都能想像要是自己的名字出現在上頭，導師聊天群組現在就不會是一片平和，而是會以幾個同樣年輕的老師開頭，用羨慕的語氣調侃直到放學鐘響──

“所以我寫的是林在範的愛人。”

“...打哪來的自信我不會生氣？”

“開玩笑的♡”

你好嗎 你過得好嗎

天剛剛破曉 而我慢慢睡著

在你的愛意裡 我想我過得好 你好嗎

4、

友人B老在和朴珍榮鬧脾氣時嫌棄他那雙眼睛，說他眼珠子大就大吧，總是使一個沒靈魂的眼神，看了就受傷。

林在範的反應比當事人還大，回說大眼睛哪裡不好了，不僅能盛滿整片星星，還可以包容下所有愛意。

友人B：我們說的是同一個人同一件事嗎？

林在範問朴珍榮怎麼不做點反駁，結果被反問為什麼要那麼激動，“我可喜歡你的眼睛了。”

“是啊，比起哥的小眼睛，我的好多了。看，一根手指頭就能蓋住。”

“是是，我還能在你的眼睛裡看到完整的我。”

“哥的不行。”

林在範湊身向前，你靠得近一點就能看到了，他這樣說，然後在對方也往前向自己湊近時理所當然地吃了豆腐。

那天風吹得挺涼的，不用開電扇也適宜的溫度，嘴唇很乾但隨即一片濕涼，朴珍榮知道，林在範在吻他。

5、

要朴珍榮說一件林在范干過最蠢的事，一時之間還提不出來。左思右想，他大概會在答案欄上填下雨天但不帶傘。

重考那年朴珍榮把大半時間都攤在圖書館自習室裡，有次要回家出了大門才知道外頭下著大雨，看上去是踏一步就能換來全身濕的程度。手機合時宜地響了，林在範說他在附近，快到了再等一會。

多男友力的一句話——誰想得到是一隻落湯雞過來接他。

“我以為哥有帶傘，這樣子和我自己衝回去有什麼兩樣？”

披在頭頂的外套早被雨水打濕，就撐了幾分鐘時間，再現實一點或許才幾秒鐘。林在範笑出大白牙，“出門才發現忘記帶錢包，可是怕錯過你啊，你身上也沒錢沒辦法搭計程車，感冒了怎麼辦？”

“兩個人一起淋雨有比較好嗎！？”

他把牽著的手握得更緊一些，像想表示什麼的模樣，但配著滂沱大雨實在沒有說服力。感謝那口玉米牙吧，朴珍榮這樣想著然後接受那句：我很溫暖嘛。

6、

美好的周末從睡到自然醒開始，一個早安吻不夠那就再接續著後來兩三個，再黏膩一點乾脆把自然醒的時間延後，多在床鋪上待了三個小時。

後來的行程，他倆在看一部電影和窩在沙發中央看書之間猶豫，最後親親鼻尖，做什麼都好，反正都還是膩在一塊。

不過朴珍榮看沒一會就悄咪咪地夾了書籤闔上書面，在林在範懷裡挪了位置，搔搔他肩頭玩玩他手指尖。林在範才經不起這番小動作，字是讀不進腦了，“怎麼了？”

林在範把人又摟得緊一點，鼻尖被清涼的茶味侵襲，不久前才剛買了新的洗髮乳，本人還沒用上，朴珍榮倒先替自己試驗了。嗯還挺耐聞。

“你說，人為什麼非得結婚不可？”

林在範看著朴珍榮又移了位置，整個人趴在自己身上，用最無辜的目光，說最深情的話，“因為你需要一個人一輩子愛你。”

他忍不住再親親他的寶貝，“那我連下輩子也想愛你。”

7、

朴珍榮敵不過主任的邀約接受了為期一個星期的海外友校參訪，美其名為此，講白了就是帶著一群小鬼頭，一群家境優渥的小鬼頭，參加海外遊學，照顧他們的安全起居，好處除了旅費學校支出之外還免費附加了整整一禮拜的噪音，我是說，歡笑。

友人B剛把一身疲乏扔在床上，正要開口抱怨小巴那會孩子暈車不僅是吐了，甚至偏偏錯開嘔吐袋，吐在他這雙新買不到一個月的新鞋上。可朴珍榮舉著手機，一臉抱歉。友人B心裡委屈：我也是有對象的人，怎麼沒見他這麼殷勤。

視訊連接成功，林在范光是在另一頭笑，像沒打算開個金口似的模樣。朴珍榮嫌棄他傻，才回說沒相隔這麼遠過，以往回家就能看到你，視訊電話還是頭一遭。

“那哥傻笑的意思是我在鏡頭里看起來很新奇好笑嗎？”

“是我意識到才一會沒見你，就好想你了。現在我還得再想六天再多一些。”

“哥這麼說話也是頭一遭。”

“喜歡嗎？”

朴珍榮笑，把眼尾笑得出皺褶，“啊尼，不喜歡。”

20.05.23


End file.
